little sister
by vampgirl17
Summary: a 15 year old girl is still trying to get over the tragic loss of her best friend. she is also being hunted by something she cant explain. what heppens when thec cullens find her? *first story so please be nice* R&R *rated T cuz i'm paranoid*
1. running

**_ok soo let some me give some background on her. Kayler -you'll figure out who that is soon- died when she was 12. shes never gotten over it. she blames herself for it -you'll figure that out soon as well...but not in this chapter-. she has lived in forks her whole life but no one knows about it cuz she was homeschooled but ran away and stayed hidden almost right after Kayler died. you'll find all this out later in the story but i figured i'd be nice anyway -which is rare- and give you the background of her. and she doesn't get a name till the next chapter. This whole story is based on a dream i had so the girl in this is based on me. shuting up now..._**

All she could do was run. Fear stripped her of her will to think. She didn't have to open her eyes to know where she was going.

A blood curdling scream escaped her numb throat. Flesh tore from her left arm as a black dart ripped through the side of it. She stumbled and landed in front of the old oak where it all started. She knew she had to get up but her legs wouldn't obey her mind.

Suddenly, a warm, soft hand rested on her shoulder. She looked up, already knowing who it was.

"Come on. Just a little further." his melodic voice carried through that soft, annoying smile that she always use to love.

She shook her head as tears began to venture down her cut cheeks. She just wanted to go home. No. She just wanted to go back in time to that one horrible day and stay in bed. At least he would still be with her.

" I know it hurts but trust me. You only have a little bit of time," when she shook her head, he decided to use force.

Grabbing her shoulders, he lifted her to her feet and slapped her hard across her already cut cheek.

"You can't have me back! Not the way you want! Not now, not ever! I can only be here to protect you but if you won't listen, what's the point!?"

He hated doing that to her. Hate the painful realization that turned her beautiful grey-blue eyes a dull, flat-out grey.

"Now run before I leave you for good!" it wasn't the threat that made her nod and start to run but the fear glazing his eyes.

This time, as she ran, a new surge of energy made her legs carry her almost as fast as she'd been that haunting day.

Suddenly the memory came back and as she broke out of the forest to come into a beautiful meadow, she collapsed.

"Kayler," she whispered his name in a plea as pain and anger gripped what was left of her heart and mind.

The memory seized her again and again, forcing her to watch that torturing incident over and over again in her mind. Whispers in the back of her head came with the painful images of her harmful work.

" Murderer," they chanted as blackness engulfed her and the memory played full out in her mind as if it was literally happening all over again.

_**Ya I'm not gonna put the next chapter in until I get at least 3 reviews. Tell me how you liked it and I don't mind bad comments too. I just want to know how I can make it better so good and bad, might as well be the same thins and like I said in the summery, this is my first story so be nice if u decide to coment with tude. and i'm pretty sure that most of these chapters are ging to be short like this. **_


	2. Belisma and the Cullens

**__**

I no I said I wanted 3 but 2 was good enough for me. This one I wrote in like ten minutes so I'm proud of myself. Hope u like!

She woke to voices she couldn't recognize

She woke to voices she couldn't recognize. Her back was resting on a too soft, leathery object.

She sat up and examined the room around her, painful images still burned into her brain. There were five, impossibly beautiful people staring at her. They were all white and all had golden eyes. There were three boys and two girls.

Instinct made her tense her body and clench her fists while her gaze shot around to look for an exit.

Suddenly, a hand, colder than ice, rested on her shoulder as a too perfect voice whispered, "it's ok, we're not going to hurt you."

She turned her head to see a boy with blonde smiling softly at her. She felt suddenly relaxed.

Another too perfect voice spoke from behind the boy, " what's your name?"

It seemed like an innocent enough question. She figured she'd answer their questions and be the good girl until she found out where she was, who these people were and how to get out of this place.

"Belisma," she answered, suddenly feeling confident enough to speak, "I was named after the Celtic goddess of light."

Admitting that always made her confidence grow and her shyness fade into nothing.

Something made her really open her eyes to examine these people more closely. Her grey-blue eyes widened as she pinpointed the one thing she'd been looking for.

_They're vampires. _She thought to herself. A boy with short bronze colored hair looked amazed. At what, she couldn't tell.

Without taking his eyes off her, the bronze boy said, " guys, we got a problem."

Belisma was confused at the look he'd given her. She just shrugged to herself though. _He was a weird one anyway… they all were._ She thought as she waited for them to return.

The first one to come back into the room was a pixie like girl with black hair cropped short and pointing in ever direction. She wore a wide smile as she walked over to Belisma.

"Hi, I'm Alice," she said with a wide smile. Belisma recognized her voice to belong to the one who'd asked her name.

_She seems pretty trustable._ Belisma told herself. With that, she nodded and said, " so what's the problem?"

That made Alice's smile evaporate. She was suddenly frowning. It wasn't a mad or sad frown but a deep thought one.

Her eyes suddenly perked up a little and she spoke as if she was hyper, "you know what we are!"

She gave her a careless look and asked, "so? Why is that so bad?"

"Cuz your _human!_" she shouted, almost desperately.

Then she calmed and asked, " so how do you know what we are?"

Belisma rolled her eyes, " I've lived with your kind before and I'm kinda being hunted by something a lot like a vamp."

With that, the door flew open and the three guys and other girl came in with huge grins. Alice jumped up from her crouched position in front of Belisma and stood between the bronze boy and the blonde one.

" Well then, this is Edward and Jasper," she said pointing to either side of her," and that is Emmett and Rosalie."

At that, she gestured toward the buff guy standing in the doorway and the blonde girl that looked more like one of them popular cheerleader girls.

The one pointed out as Edward stepped forward and asked, " I want to get right to the point; what's with all those horrible images in your head?"

Belisma had herd that some vampires had special abilities so she didn't really need to ask to know that he was a mind reader. As she answered, she made sure to do it in a way that only let in the less painful images.

" I've been hiding out in the forest for the past three years. I killed my best friend, Kayler, because I was hiding from him. I was always a very good tree climber so I climbed a huge, old oak tree and waited for him. He'd left me alone in the forest so I decided to hide on him when he said he was going to go get something to eat, " she was explaining it slow enough for them to hear but fast enough to stop most of the worst images from breaking down the walls she'd made for them. " when he came back, just before he saw me, he was caught in the biggest trap I'd ever seen. It was way too big to be a bear trap."

She choked on her own words as she forced herself to finish. " by the time I got out of the tree to go to him, he was already…"

She knew she wouldn't be able to say it so she just thought the rest. _Dead. I ran home and told my parents where he was even though I knew they didn't care. That day, I ran and so far, you're the only ones that know I even exist._

Edward said what she'd thought as Rosalie and Alice tried comforting her.

At that moment, the entire Cullen family felt a need to kill and protect and for once, it had nothing to do with Bella.

**__**

Like I said before, I accept any kind of review and wont add more till I get at least 3 of them.


	3. truth

**_diclaimer: i do not own any of these charactors except Kayler Belisma and half-breeds_**

The Cullen family fed Belisma and told her their personal life stories. They were trying to make her understand that they know what she was going through and would gladly help her through it.

Suddenly, Belisma closed her eyes tight and clutched her chest. A low sob escaped her throat and her breath began coming short. Within an instant, Esme-she'd found was the mother here- and Alice were at either side of her, holding her shoulders and asking what's wrong. All Belisma could do was shake her head. It stopped almost as suddenly as it started. Looking around at the confused and concerned faces around her, she knew she had to explain.

Taking a deep breath, Belisma mumbled, " Well that's weird. Why didn't they attack?"

She'd said it more to herself, but mostly to make them ask so she wouldn't have to explain it unless she absolutely needed to.

" Do you mind explaining what you mean by that? And what just happened?"

She sighed. _You just had to ask didn't you. _She thought. Edward just shrugged and grinned. Shaking her head, Belisma explained, " I'm being hunted and I can feel when they're near. It hurts. I don't know why it hurts but I do know what they are and what they are after me for."

Emmett moved his hand in a circular motion to signal her to go on. She reached into her shirt and pulled out a blue, green and black gem set on a silver chain. The gem had vamp type of beauty to it that made it glitter in impossible amounts. No matter which way she turned it, the gem shimmered enormously.

"They want this," before they could ask why, she held up her hand and went on.

" If this stone breaks, it will kill all half breads and creators within a matter of seconds. Before you ask, a half-breed is an experiment that unfortunately went right. Your precious Volturi is allied with a bunch of rogue werewolves. They wanted to see what would happen if they combined vamp DNA with werewolf DNA. Their hopes were to make an army of creatures stronger than vamps and werewolves alike. Unfortunately for us, it worked. But they need this gem to make the half-breeds immortal. If it breaks though, then they'll all die."

Rosalie came forward, " Then why not break the thing and be over with it?"

" What do you think I've been trying to do for the past three years?" Belisma didn't mean to sound mad but her yell disobeyed her want.

"Wait, are you saying that you knew all this as soon as you started running?" Edward asked.

She just sighed, " Kayler gave me the gem a few days before he died and told me the whole story. I took it pretty well cuz I knew he'd never lie to me. After that, I lived with his family until…"

She stopped there but they knew what she meant.

"Kayler's parents were vamps but they'd adopted him so he was still human. They had very good control."

The rest of the group nodded. Alice was so happy that she was jumping up and down. Edward shoot his head and then laughed.

"It seems we've decided to adopt you for a while being that those half-breed things won't come here." He opened his arms and smiled, " Welcome to the family!"

Belisma smiled and ran into his arms, the rest of the family grouped in around her and Edward and group hugged her with welcomes of their own.

_I finally have a family I really belong with._ She thought with a wide smile.

**_like before, i accept any kind of reviews and will not update till i get 3 reviews preferably good ones tho_**


	4. uh oh

**_this one is kinda suspenceful and it is when trouble starts to brew up. ooooooooooooooooooo lol enjoy_**

Edward and Alice took Belisma to the store that same day. They had to bring her with them or they'd be totally lost. They weren't quite sure what humans eat on a regular basis being that they hadn't eaten human food since forever. As they walked in, Edward almost grabbed Belisma and walked right back out.

Standing at the counter with his friends was Jacob Black. For once he wasn't dressed like he was ready to turn any time soon. He wore a black wife beater and dark blue jeans. He had a pair of red and black sneakers on which was also surprising. He almost looked human for once.

Belisma noted how Alice and Edward tensed. She followed they gazes to see a group of native boys standing by the counter, glaring at Edward.

_What's with them?_ She thought as she returned a glare of her own. She'd always been told that her glares gave a new meaning to the term _if looks could kill._ She couldn't help but think that there was more to this than what Edward was going to tell her.

Suddenly, her elbow was connected with Edward's stomach and her doubled over in pain.

"What the hell!?" he screamed.

She should not have been able to do that. He was like granite and even if she was the strongest human on earth, she wouldn't have been able to hurt him even a little. She should have broken her arm with how hard she did that.

Alice was looking at her weirdly but she ignored her. Belisma just started walking as she though, _you explain what is wrong between you and that guy or it won't just be my elbow in your stomach._ She had a theory about how that was possible but wasn't ready to let them know that part just yet.

She glanced back to where that boy had been and suddenly regretted it. He was staring at her. His eyes were glazed in fascination and confusion but his face said he was clearly pleased. She just flipped him off and kept walking. Alice and Edward stayed at the entrance while she got what she needed, paid with money she'd stolen from people in the last three years and walked to them.

Edward looked confused and was still holding his stomach. She handed him the bags of groceries and spun on her heel. She wanted to see how he would react if she went to talk to that boy.

Just as she'd expected, his cold hand rested on her shoulder to hold her back. She spun to face him, smirked and walked out.

The ride home was silent and as soon as the car was parked, Belisma ran to the house and booked it to the room she shared with Alice. Edward wouldn't give her the whole story but she knew Alice would.

Belisma sat in the dark on the bed Alice had made for her. It was just a bunch of old blankets piled one on top of the other.

" Oh Alice," she called innocently as light filled the room, " we have some talking to do."

Alice groaned, she knew this wasn't going to be good.

_**like usual, need 3 reviews or no next chapter and trust me, u want the next chapter.**_


	5. pushed too far

**_this one takes an unexpected turn. tell me if its cheesy cuz i'm kinda thinking it is..._**

Alice came to sit by Belisma with another groan. Belisma just sat there with an evil smile.

"So do you mind explaining why you and Edward were acting like that?" she asked innocently.

Alice rolled her eyes, " I'm just giving a summery of it cuz the whole story is way too long."

Belisma signalled Alice to go on.

"You already know we're all vamps. That guy in there was Jacob Black. He's a werewolf. They are both in love with Bella. She's Edward's girlfriend, you'll meet her soon. Anyway, she chose Edward over Jacob so now he's mad."

Belisma frowned, " Well that's cheap."

Alice gave her a confused look so she explained, " I was hoping it would be something worth being fought over, like Edward killing Jacob's dog or something."

They both laughed. _You can't hate him for being a man. Just cuz you love her, doesn't mean others won't._ Belisma thought, knowing that Edward would be listening.

She chuckled slightly as a loud_ bang _sounded from the room above. Alice cast her a confused look.

"I told him to stop being so childish. If he loves her and she truly loves him, that Jacob guy won't have a chance." she explained.

Alice just burst out laughing.

"That's what I've been wanting to tell him for so long! I'm surprised he's not coming down to spaz at you!" she said through gasps.

Suddenly, her laughs stopped and her face became serious.

"Your going to explain how you, a human, was able to hurt Edward so badly." she explained.

Belisma just sighed.

"Well?" Alice urged.

"UGH! I don't know!" Belisma shouted.

"Yes you do."

"No I swear I don't!"

"Then why do I see you telling me within the next few minutes?"

"I can't… I just…I…" she didn't know what to do or say.

She looked up at Alice with pleading eyes. Alice kept an intense look.

"Ok fine! You wanna know so badly? Fine I'll tell you!" Belisma just wanted to go to bed. She was tired and confused and couldn't get that damned Jacob and his stupid stare from her head

" The gem makes me like a half breed strength wise! It didn't work for Kayler but it worked for me. I think It's cuz my blood is tainted by hatred for and from my parents. The gem needs evil to work. Hatred is the ultimate feeling of evil." she was sobbing now and couldn't understand why, " now you know! Are you happy now!?"

With that, she ran from the room and tore through the open doorway and outside. She knew she was being childish by running just cuz she had to tell them something that not even Kayler had warned her about. She shuttered at the memory of the first time figuring that out.

She just kept running. She didn't know where she was going, she didn't care. When she opened her eyes, Belisma was confused. _How did I get back here?_ she asked herself as she stared into the open parking lot of the store. There was only one vehicle in the deserted lot and she instantly recognized the driver. Without thinking, she ran to the car, rounded the other side and climbed into the passenger seat.

" I don't care where we go, just get me outa here!" she shouted at a very confused driver.

She used her eyes to tell him she was serious and would explain once safe. He obviously understood cuz he smiled softly.

Starting the car, Jacob Black drove this scared, beautiful, strange girl to La Push speeding the whole way there. All she could do was shake in fear and frustration which just made him drive faster.

_I won this one you stupid bloodsucker! _He thought with a grin.

**_u no the drill. 3 reviews or no update._**


	6. comfort

**_ok this one isn't really as good, its basically just a blow off steam type of thing so dont complain if its not something interesting.kk?kk._**

" So what happened?" Jacob asked when the silence became unsettling.

" They wouldn't let me keep certain things inside. It's like they have to know or your dead type of thing, " she paused for a second and added, " only this time it was basically 'tell me or no rest' and I was tired."

He smiled, " so what is it they wanted to know?"

" How I was able to hurt Edward."

He just nodded. She knew he was secretly battling with himself inside to make sure he doesn't ask. He didn't want to be like them.

"I'm Jacob by the way, " he said as the car slowed and the houses came into view.

"I'm Belisma." She replied, glad that the subject had changed.

"So you know they're bloodsuckers, eh?" he asked when the car stopped in front of what she guessed was his house.

"Ya. I've lived with 'bloodsuckers'," she used hand quotations, " before."

Jacob looked surprised. Belisma giggled at his expression.

"The ones I lived with had really good control though. They'd adopted my best friend, Kayler. He was human and died human." Her voice lost all happiness and amusement by the time she finished.

With that, Jacob got out of the car and ran over to open Belisma's door. She got out and hugged him. He'd saved her.

"Thanks," she said through tears of fear and happiness combined.

He hesitantly hugged her back and rested his chin on the top of her head. For the first time in three years, she felt safe and happy at the same time. Jacob patted her back and broke the hug.

"Come on, you look tired." He said, urging her toward the door.

She gladly followed. His caring attitude reminded her of the first time she'd met Kayler's older brother, Cole. He wasn't really Kayler's brother, at least not by blood. Cole was vamp, they seemed like real brothers though.

Jacob decided to give her his bed and he would sleep on the couch. She didn't have it in her to argue although she felt bad for kicking him out of his own bed.

She didn't really want to go to sleep yet anyway, so Jacob put in a movie. They didn't actually watch it. Belisma was pouring her story into his willing ear. At times, she would just burst out into tears so his arms were always around her waist so he could easily just pull her into a tight hug and whisper comfort into her ear. At about four in the morning, she fell asleep in his arms. He very carefully picked her up and carried her to his room. When he was sure that she was sound asleep, he quickly kissed her forehead and walked out.

The next day, Belisma woke up screaming. She was soaked in sweat and tears. Jacob burst through the door to find a hyperventilating Belisma. Instinctively, he ran to her and held her in his arms. "Shhh. It's OK. Your OK…" he continued on until her breathing came back to normal.

He pulled away to read her eyes. She was mortified. He kissed her forehead again and help her up. She was trembling. _How can a dream do this to someone?_ He thought to himself as he held her around the waist and helped her out of the room. He sat her down on the couch. Jacob was about to stand in order to get her some water, but she used her eyes to tell him she wasn't ready to be alone. He cast her a questioning look.

"Memories can kill if you have the right kind." She said with a voice so scared, it didn't even seem to be hers.

The shrill ring of the phone made them both jump. Jacob reached over Belisma's shoulder and picked the phone up.

"Hello?" Jacob asked. His face was suddenly angry and his grip on Belisma's waist tightened.

"Well she doesn't want to go back." There was a pause as the caller spoke.

"sure." He handed the phone to Belisma.

"H-hello?" her eyes went wide in fear and then narrowed in anger, " fuck you! I'll go when I want to! It was my choice to come here so don't go getting' all up in Jacob's face about it!"

There was a pause and she grinned in triumph, " or how about, I come home when _I_ want to and you just wait till you see the whites of my eyes before lecturing me?" another short pause. Belisma screamed in frustration and shouted, " JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

With that, she hung up the phone and hugged Jacob so hard, he could barely breath._ Why is she so strong?_ He wondered as he returned her hug.

_**i'm gonna stop asking for 3 reviews cuz u already know that i want them. anyway, even i think this one was a little cheap but i only did it for my own satisfaction cuz i'm in luv with jacob and Belisma is based on me so fill in the blanks and u'll understand. so sorry if its cheap. next one will be better, trust me :P**_


	7. bad choice

_**This one is in Belisma's POV cuz I couldn't find another way to write it**_

BPOV

I knew this was a bad idea. I had convinced Jake let me go back to the Cullen house to grab a few things but really, I was just going to say I was sorry… _and maybe just to see if Edward will try to kill Jake just cuz I went to him instead. _I thought with a smirk. The only reason I really went with Jake was to get them into a fight. I knew it was bad but I didn't care.

I knew by how Jacob tensed that we were outside of the werewolf safe zone. A smile crept across my lips. _Let the war begin._

Suddenly, the car stopped and a low growl escaped Jake's throat. I calmly got out of the car. Jake tried to hold me back but it didn't quite work.

Just as I was out, a soft laugh sounded just behind me. With a soft smile on my lips and an evil gleam in my eyes, I turned slowly to face the entire Cullen family. I knew Alice would already know of my plan to make Jake and him fight. Was Edward mad at me for my plan or for running to Jacob for help?

_Kill him. I don't care. I just needed time to think. _I thought to him. Edward nodded slowly as a smile crept across his face. He crouched to a battle position with an evil grin spreading across his face.

Alice's eyes became wide and by the confused look in Edward's eyes, I knew she finally saw my plan.

_I just gave u the perfect reason to kill him and u won't take it? How pathetic._ I thought acidly

He just looked at me with confusion. Then his eyes went to Jake and became controlling.

" Do u really want to fight? Or will u listen to me with what I have to say about this?" he said.

Was that a hint of reluctance in his voice? What was he doing? He should be ripping Jake's head off right now!

Jacob looked confused but nodded. I could tell though, that he was just procrastinating anyway so he could plan the assault.

" She wants us to fight! She could careless which one of us comes out alive just so long as someone's blood is shed!"

Jacob looked at me with surprise and disbelief glazing his eyes.

I just nodded with a smirk.

The rest happened too fast. I was suddenly on the ground staring up into a pair of dark wolf eyes. Suddenly, the wolf was gone and I was being lifted up. Edward's snow white hands gripped my shoulders and he slammed me back down with a large _crack_ as my shoulder blades shattered.

Just as fast as it all started, it ended and they were gone. With that realization, I finally let true, meaningful tears escape my lids for the first time since I was free from the forest.

_**Sorry it took so long to update, I had things to do and places to go. I think this one kinda sucks… it doesn't really make sense but the way I see it, it's the only way I could get the next events to happen. U no the drill, 3 reviews or no update!**_


	8. WTF!

**OK, the last chapter had a very big lack of detail so this is basically just filling in the blanks of y Jacob and Edward beat the shit outa Belisma for what seemed like no reason at all. But there is a reason and this chapter tells u what it is. Enjoy!**

EPOV

I could still see it in her mind even tho it's been three days since the fight. She wanted to start a damned war! She was hoping that within the war, mankind would be destroyed. Why would she want her own kind to be slaughtered? Unless…

" Edward! Stop making up stupid ideas! I can see them and your being stupid!" Alice screamed, entering my room with a loud _bang_ as the door left its hinges.

"She's still human! We'd know if she wasn't!"

I just shrugged.

" It's possible she's hiding her scent."

"She's too young to even have that much power if she really WAS one of us!"

"Who said I was thinking she was one of us?"

Alice growled and left the room. I just went back to scraping out Belisma's thoughts. There was something about the way she was thinking that made me uneasy. Not the same uneasiness as her war plan, but something deep, dark… sacred.

_EDWARD! GET OUTA MY HEAD!_ What the! How did she know I was in it? Ya, she is definitely not human! Any other human would not be able to tell that I was reading their minds.

If only I could get the others to believe me. I shook my head. Impossible! They would never believe she was anything but human.

BPOV

I smirked as I felt his presence leave my mind. He was so confused. This was getting to be fun.

The only down side is that he knows about the war lot so he'll be extra careful now. With that, my smirk faded to a disappointed frown.

Then I started to think. _Why am I doing this?_ I was surprised when I herd an acidic version of my voice reply, _cuz you hate mankind for what they did to you and vamps and werewolves for existing long enough to make the half-breeds! _Was that really me or did I have a split personality? I decided to go with the second one. I wanted to be insane for what I was doing. _No! I only hate humans for their weakness! Why would I want the Cullens to be hurt though? They're the ones who saved us!_ An evil chuckle escaped my throat. _Don't deny your destiny._ Now I was confused. _Kill humans, vampires and werewolves. With them all gone, the half-breeds will rule the world alongside your own creation._ I needed help! This voice hadn't been there since Kayler began to help me. A realization hit me then. This voice wasn't mine, it was Jane, the creator of the first ever half-breed. Why would she be talking to me? And why would she only do this when I was alone?

I shook my head. _I guess I really am crazy._I thought sadly. _Its OK to want revenge on the two species who got your friend killed. _That's it!

"ENOUGH! I won't keep this going! They saved my life! I'm not going to betray them for your own selfish wants," I screamed at the voice. When I knew it was going to stay silent, I continued, " You're the one who made me betray them! Now I understand. You had everything planned out from the beginning! I won't let you kill off so many innocent people and I sure as hell ain't letting you kill the only two creatures I know I can trust! I'll turn your own plan against you."

_You can't run from my control over you! _She roared.

I smirked, " No I can't. What I can do though, is this."

I mentally grabbed her essence and held tight. If she was stuck inside my head, she couldn't do anymore damage outside and I'll have more control over her. So that's what I did. With a pair of mental hands, I pulled her in completely and locked her in a little black box. I tore her power out and sent it down into my gem, strengthening my own power. She screamed and struggled and tried to run but I held on tight. Once the mental lock was put onto the box, I smiled to myself and let everything that just happened flow out of my head and into Edward's direction. Alice would already know.

Different ways of saying sorry laced my mind as I began walking again.

_**I'm kinda thinking that this is getting kind of stupid… pls tell me if it is or not! I don't like this chapter very much and I want to know if it sucks as bad as I think it does or not. I don't mind fire either so…ya… **_


	9. lies uncovered

_**K, I'm getting this story back to its normal goodness….hopefully. This is where things start to get weird tho… well I guess the last chapter got things weird… anyway, Belisma's POV again. Oh and by the way, Bella is only mentioned in this, shes not actually involved in it. Sorry if this displeases some of you… anyway, Enjoy!**_

BPOV

Edward and Alice stopped my walk just outside of the meadow they found me in. I was instantly crushed into a hug from Alice. Edward kept his distance for some odd reason. I didn't really care anyway. I had my family back and that's all that mattered. Alice was saying something to me but I wasn't really listening. There was so much they had to know. _No more lies. No more secrets. I have to tell them everything._ Edward nodded as I finished the thought.

"Come on, she must be tired from all that walking." He said, putting a hand on Alice's arm to stop her next life-threatening hug.

She nodded and calmed instantly. Within seconds, I was on Edward's back and in front of the house. It brought back memories of Kayler's vamp brother and brought tears to my eyes. I just shook my head as I walked through the door. Pain. Hate. Why was it always negative? Maybe that's how Jane was able to control me. I wanted the pain to go away and I let her in.

" So what is it that you're not telling us?" Edward interrupted my thoughts.

I Sighed. "You guys might want to sit down." I said.

" No, standing's fine with us. Just talk." Emmett replied, earning nods from the rest of them.

I took a deep breath. This was gonna be hard.

" I lied about the gem and Kayler's death… damnit! I lied about it all!" I felt tears well up. How could I have lied to these people?

" I use to work for the Volturi. Kayler was always my friend but he never knew. I'm not vamp or werewolf, but I'm not human. I killed Kayler so they couldn't use him. They wanted him captured and brought back to their lab. They didn't know he was adopted. Being that his whole family was vamp, they thought something had happened to make him human. They didn't understand that he never was a vamp. I was sent to catch him. I didn't want him to become some random experiment so I made sure that the trap I set for him would kill him. It worked all right." By now, the tears were spilling over to the point where I couldn't see their faces. Quite frankly, I didn't want to see them.

" So are you really being hunted or was that a lie too? And is that gem really how to kill them?" The way Rosalie's voice sounded, I imagined her dripping venom from her mouth.

" Yes they are hunting me. It's not for the gem though, it's because Jane knew my plan and sent them after me. I'm no longer with the Volturi and being that I know what I do, I have to be killed," I chuckled, " it gets pretty sad when a woman has to kill her own daughter for knowledge."

I said it mostly to myself. It didn't matter anymore.

" The gem is the only thing keeping me alive. They turned me into something they can't explain. I had to lose my heart in order for it to work," I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked up at the Cullens with emotionless eyes and screamed, " I was six years old! My own mother signed me away for experiments and torture! I can't feel anything but the feelings left in me before they took my heart! I only know hatred and pain and fear and-"

My legs gave way under me and I was on my hands and knees. The tears had dried up but the pain didn't.

" I don't even know what I am," I whispered, my voice cracking. Rage claimed me, " I don't even want to know what I am!" I shouted with so much hate, they all took one step back. _I don't want to hurt anymore. I don't want to hate anymore. I don't want to be a monster. And yet, I'm the only thing that can save us at this point. _I thought, looking up into Edward's pained eyes.

**_ok so this one took almost an hour to write. I put alot of emotion into it so be nice. Is this just making it stupider or puting it back on track? i'm not quite sure. so i need u to tell me. and being that i'm kinda loosing my train of thought, i'ma let u choose what happens next. i'll wait for 3-5 sujestions and then choose which one is best. :)_**


	10. Kayler

_**K, I've had one suggestion so far and it gave me a really good idea. So I'm gonna try and put what they've suggested into either this chappie or the next one. So thank **_**emo Naom1901 **_**for her suggestion or I'd still have writers block. Anyway, so this one is in Belisma's POV again. Enjoy!**_

BPOV

" Ugh! So bored!" I screamed. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were all at school so I had nothing to do. I was never very good with boredom. And I sure as hell wasn't going to school anytime soon!

So now I'm stuck here in this huge, cold, and just flat out creepy house all by my lonesome. Esme and Carlisle were out and I had no idea where they'd gone.

I growled a deep, scary (even to me) sound. Then I sighed as a soft gust of wind from behind the couch made my hair shoot forward.

With another sigh I said, " hello Kayler."

He chuckled darkly behind me and came around to sit next to me on the couch.

" I thought they'd never leave." He said with a grin.

"Ya well, it won't be long till they're back." I told him with a sarcastic pout.

" Well then, in that case, should I wait till I know we'll have more time without them bugging us?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

" Or you can stay and not give a crap about what they say when they see me talking to myself." I added with a grin.

He shrugged and returned my grin.

" So have you actually been staying away or were you spying?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

He grinned, giving me my answer. I slapped him lightly and he shot his head back as if I had done it hard, showing one of the many scars that the trap had left in his skin just below his wind pipe.

I closed my eyes and focused on trying not to cry as the thought of how he got it flowed through my head. I knew he knew what I was doing. I didn't care. Not anymore. Even though his hands were on my shoulders and his voice was at my ear with soothing words, I didn't stop my concentration. It got harder and harder every time he came to hold back the wave of tears that followed memories of our good times back when he was alive.

His jet-black hair that reached to just below his eyebrows brushed against my forehead as I caught a sob in my throat, and let out a gasp instead.

" Come on, whatever happened to my strong little demon?" he asked in a mesmerizing tone.

I just shook my head.

" She's long gone… probably won't come back until her best friend comes back." I said in a scratchy, mad tone.

"He never left." Kayler whispered in my ear

" I meant the version of him that actually _has _a life!" I whispered acidicly back to him.

By then, my eyes were finally opened and he'd pulled back out of his version of a hug to give me a hurt and confused look.

" You know, the one that doesn't have all these 'afterlife rules'. The one where I can be calmed just by listening to the beat of his heart!" I yelled.

He looked angrier now, until I herd the front door of the house open. His face became soft and loving once again as he gave me another hug and then vanished just before Edward's voice carried up into Alice's room where I was sitting.

He was calling out the announcement that they were all home, but stopped halfway as I forced thoughts into his head of what had just happened, followed by another thought, _you are in big trouble now, my friend!_ Then I herd the thump of his feet as he came up the stairs to find me with my arms crossed and tears running down my ultimately mad face. _You have such bad timing! _I screamed in my head.

He mouthed sorry to me but I didn't pay any attention.

" Stupid highbreds." I muttered.

His face lit up in surprise and confusion.

_**OOOOOoooooOOOO! Cliff hanger! I'm so mean :)**__** 3 reviews or no update and believe me, u want the next chappie :D**_


	11. say wha!

**_Ok I'm soooo sorry I havent updated in so long but I had a tun of distractions and plus, I was reading breaking dawn who wouldn't? anyway, so remember when I first said I got this story from a dream? Well this chappie is the dream so… ya. And I'm just wingin it so it may not be so good… anyway, Belisma's POV as usual. Enjoy!_**

BPOV

Hurrying behind me down the stairs with his hand on the scuff of my neck is what I like to call, Edward PMS. _Maybe I should go out and get you some chocolate, sheesh. Ease up a little on the hand will ya? _I thought with maybe just a little too much aggravation.

He just growled. I suppressed a laugh.

" Tell them what you told me!" oh ya, he was pissed.

He finally let go of his bone-shattering grip just as I stumbled down the last step and towards where the rest of the family was sitting or standing in the living room.

Rubbing the back of my neck while shaking my head, I walked over and sat on the couch next to Alice. She probably already knew.

" You are not the only type of vampire out there." I began. I just ignored all their gasps and questions, knowing they'd shutup once I launched into an explanation.

" Actually, there are three levels of vamp before you. There is the level one, which is basically just some bloodthirsty crazy zombie type of thing that not only drinks the blood… but eats their victims whole. Then you have level two which just the prettier more controlled version of level one. Level three is my fave," I couldn't help but grin, " they are the rulers of the night, literally. They are basically the kind of vampire that you read about in books. Well… at least the turning to ash in sunlight part. They have the fangs and the sleep in coffins thing going on. For them, bloodlust isn't the same as every other level. They can't choose between animal or human blood. Human blood stops them from slowly being turned inside out. Where as animal blood quickens that death" I couldn't help but shudder.

As I looked around at their horrified faces, I realized that they probably thought that's the part I liked about them so I quickly added, " it's their power to conger smoke or mist and manipulate it in a way that can be used for practically anything that's so kool." I smiled what I hoped was a convincing smile.

Rosalie spoke up first, " so what is it in all this that got Edward so mad?"

Aw hell! There's the question I was hoping wouldn't come up. My smily turned into a lazy frown.

I took a deep breath, " well you guys are the forth level, the only one that doesn't age at all and is so hard to kill. The other levels age with every decade or so. But the thing is… the third level of vamp hates your level so much that an ancient third level experimented with your level so much that he found a way to kill you and keep you killed without the need to burn the leftovers," Rosalie looked confused. Emmett finally spoke up, " ok but how would that make Edward so mad?"

" UGH! Your such an idiot!" I didn't exactly mean to scream so loud but it came out that way. Emmett was instantly quiet but I knew they were waiting for me to say something more.

" The third level vamps have been hunting you for years. They're a bigger threat than the half-breeds, trust me." I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the complaints and the angry comments of why I never spoke up sooner.

I was surprised when, by the time I counted to twenty very slowly, the screaming didn't start. I opened my eyes and cautiously looked up at the Cullens. They were just staring questionably at me.

" Oh ya and did I mention that the Volturi own what remnants of the third level vamps there are left and if we -mostly meaning me- make them mad enough then they'll send a combined force of half-breeds and night lords!" I knew they knew I meant third level vamps when I used they're nickname as soon as the yelling finally began.

Jasper asked a question that cut through the rest of the yelling which shut everyone up and I suddenly knew exactly what to do.

" Do they have a weakness?" he'd asked.

" Me… and werewolves." And I smile crept across my face as I said the words I'd waited my whole life to say, " gather the mutts up and bring them here. The Volturi and their precious creations shall finally taste the death that they so love to give out!"

_**Next chappie is where I put in the suggestion that I got. And I'm gonna stop saying that I want 3 reviews or no update cuz I'm not really getting very many reviews anymore and plus, reviews or not, as soon as I feel the need to write another chappie, I sit down and write it. I just want to no one itty bitty thing tho, was this chappie confusing or weird? Cuz I seriously messed up what it was originally suppose to be… and FC10, I take it back ur reviews count... mostly cuz I feel good when I get em :P**_


	12. Acceptance

_**I'm sooooo sorry I've not updated in literally forever! So this chappie is gonna be a little funner and interesting to the extreeme.**__**J**__** Belisma's POV like usual. Warning: this chappie may be confusing! Ask me anything about it if u don't understand something. Warning#2: this chappy may be a little short!**_

BPOV

Edward decided to drop me off at the boundary line and wait for me to get the dumb mutts. I wasn't exactly pleased when I realized I was the only one that could cross the boundary and get them. _GRR!_ I know Jacob hates me right now, so what chances do we have of getting the werewolves on our side? All the way there, Edward spazzed about how suicidal my plan was. I mostly tuned him out though.

" This is as far as I can go. Don't take too long either. Just give them the need to know parts and nothing else. We can tell them the extra later," he might as well be growling at me.

I just grinned and got out of the car. It was a gray day but still quite warm, so I didn't mind the walking I'd be doing. I knew when I was over the line when my gut suddenly tightened and for a split second, it's as if my skin is being slowly torn off. I knew this would happen. When I cross a boundary line without being invited, for between 1 and 7 seconds, I'm in blinding pain. I'm use to this though so I only slightly shutter inwardly to myself. I only have to walk for a few minutes before Jacob's scent rushes through me. He's bringing the pack. Good. At least I can't be interrupted while they're in mutt form.

I keep walking and act like I don't know they're coming. Within seconds, they surround me. I smile to Jacob who is standing right in front of me with his alpha next to him. This I can tell perfectly by scent.

" I need your guy's help," I figured I'd start without the pleasantries. Jacob snorts in a dumb dog laugh.

I ignore this. " me and the Cullens are going to fight the Volturi and hopefully kill them." they looked confused.

I gave Jacob a look. He knew what I was talking about. Soon all their confusion turned into understanding and then fear.

" We need you guys for a certain part of the Volturi's defences that only you can kill. The rest, me and the Cullens can handle." I spoke fast, knowing that speaking out in the open about this is a bad idea.

Jane started whispering in my head that we'd never be able to do it, but I just locked her back up in her mental box.

They were talking it over in their heads. I could see this through the way their expressions would change randomly. I'd always known the werewolf communication.

Jacob and the alpha took a few steps toward me. They looked to each other, then back to me. The alpha bowed his head and at that point, the rest of them howled together in an accepting and honouring harmony. I search their thoughts and realize the real reason they were accepting. I knew it had nothing to do with the Volturi or the chance to kick vampire ass.

_So they know of the prophesy inside the legend. Interesting. I guess I underestimated them._ I thought with great satisfaction. _At least they'll understand what I cannot say._ I smile thanks to them all and we walk back to the boundary line where Edward wait, wide eyed with concern. He'd been listening.

_**OOOOOOO CLIFF HANGER! Aren't I mean? lol. So next chappie u find out what the were's and Edo no. **__**J**_


	13. The prophesy

**Ya, I know I haven't updated in literally forever but here's the next chappy XDD. This one is just gunna explain stuff. After this one, though, the real fun is gunna begin :D**

BPOV

The drive back to the Cullen's house was silent. Edward seemed a little pissed but not too much. He has finally realized that I'm never gonna tell the full story unless I have to. Just before we walked through the door, Edward whispered, "you have to explain this to them right away, got it," I nodded.

Jacob came to stand beside me when we got inside. By the smile he gave me, I knew I was forgiven for that little stunt I pulled a few days ago.

Edward stood beside Alice and Rosalie. He gave me a look that I knew easily. It told me I better start talking.

"The werewolves have a prophesy that comes within the legend of the vampire. This prophesy is of a being that is unexplainably evil but will do anything to stay good. This being is known as the Hilcohin. Basically, it's a demon that's good for its own reasons. The Hilcohin is meant to bring vampires and werewolves together to bring about the destruction of a great coven that has used its power for wrong. To sum all that up, I'm some super great evil being who's going to force you all to get along so we can kick some Volturi ass," after a long silence, I groaned, "please tell me you understand!"

The Cullens nodded, "so why do you still look confused?!"

Jasper stepped forward and said, "so let me get this straight. You are one hundred percent evil and you are willing to kill the people who made you like this at any cost and we have to get along with the werewolves just so you can get your revenge?"

He has got to be the stupidest vampire I've ever known, "GAH! It's so simple! Okay let me explain this a different way. Yes, I want revenge on the Volturi, but whether I did or not, you were going to have to fight them at some point in time cause they love wars. The only way you can beat them is with the help of the werewolves. Everyone still following," I didn't exactly give them time to respond before I went on, "I don't care, just try to keep up here. So even if I never existed, you would still have to ally with the werewolves to beat the Volturi. Right now, though, I'm giving you a reason to do it. Now, are you with me or not?"

All the werewolves stepped forward, saying one after another that they sure as hell are. Then I looked to the Cullens. They were all looking to each other as if this was such a hard decision to make. After about three minutes of exchanging looks, they finally turned and smiled to me.

"Of course we are."

I grinned at hearing this from Carisle. Now we just need a plan, but to make one that is definitely going to be successful, we're going to need Kayler. At making this decision, I close my eyes. _Kayler, where are you. I need you. Can you become visible for everyone here?_

There was a gust of wind in front of me that blew my hair back and smelled like pine trees. I opened my eyes as everyone else gasped and was greeted by Kayler's arms wrapping around me in a tight hug, "you know I can do just about anything if you ask me to."

I smiled. He pulled back and I held onto his arm.

"Everyone, this is Kayler." The Cullens, who knew all about him, were confused. Rosalie stepped forward, "but… he's dead."

Before I could answer, he stepped forward, "yes, I'm dead, but with how strong of a connection I had with Belisma, I became something that's known as a Guardian. When you have a strong friendship with a being that isn't human, usually when you die you become a Guardian for them. The Guardian keeps them safe from anything in the spirit realm and is usually the one to keep them going when they've totally lost hope."

I knew they didn't understand completely, even though they were nodding. So I made it less confusing, "he's a spirit meant to protect me thanks to how strong our friendship was."

Now understanding lit up in everyone's eyes and I knew we could move on.

"Alright, now we need a battle plan and that is why Kayler is here. He's been going back and forth between me and the Volturi. Before, it was so I knew if they had a lock on where I was. Now it is so that we know the perfect time to attack and how exactly we should do it."

"I'll get you guys something to eat while your planning," Esme said as she walked into the kitchen. The rest of us sat around in the living room discussing different ideas about the attack. In my heart, I knew this would work, but I also knew that some of us wouldn't be coming home. I just hoped they knew this too and were willing to take that risk by my side.

**So we ready for an ass woopin? *evil grin* chaps from now on r gunna be my personal faves**


End file.
